hoacouplesfandomcom-20200214-history
HoaCouples Wiki
Welcome to the HoaCouples Wiki This Wiki is for House of Anubis couples! It includes Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Amfie, and Moy! You may also include friendship pages! Have fun!!! Main Characters Corbierre *Voiced By: Annebelle Stevenson *Full Name: Corbierre England Blackbird *Gender: Female *Age: 11 *Birthday: June 23, 2004 *Traits: Caring, feisty, cowardly, kind, friendly, helpful, clever, condfident, smart, strict, clumsy, fun-loving, carefull and funny *Species: Raven *Occupation: House Bird, Jara's BFF, Fina's friend, Amina's good friend, Delores' roommate, Starfire and Fannon's daughter, Corvus' sister and Hillary's cousin *Affilinations: Anubis House *Goal: To find out if Fabina will begin (In Story of Fabina), To keep Fabian and Nina together so Jabian won't happen (In Story of Fabina 2: Fabian and Nina's Relationship), To get Osirion to un-separate Fabian and Nina and break the curse (In Story of Fabina 3: House of Romance), To rescue Nina so Fabian would not be grief-stricken anymore (In Story of Fabina 4: Searching from the Music), To help break the forgetness spell with Noa and Linn (In Story of Fabina 5: Break the Spell for Love) *Home: London, England *Family: Starfire (mother), Fannon (father), Corvus (brother), Hillary (Cousin), *Friends: Fina, Mira, Delores, Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Amber, Joy, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Eddie, Patrica, Osirisin, Thoth and Sobek (currently), Anput, Anubis and Kebechet, Bastest, Ma'at, Horus, Hathor, Seshat, Joyce, Noa, Charlotte, Linn, Amina, Patreddie, Kate, Rachel *Eneimes: The Black Dragons, Lord Darkness, Senkara, The Wolfs (Story of Fabina 3) *Likes: The Capulets, Fabina, her friends, Moy, romance, music, art, Jabian as a friendship paring, shipping Fabina, keeping the main students in a relationship, helping Amber, Corvus's independence, Nina and Fabian, no more Jabian, Noa's creative behavior, helping Joyce with Fabian and Nienke's Relationship, girls who aren't heartbroken, no tears and Nina, Joy, Amber, Fabian and Mara's singing voices *Dislikes: Tears, Jabian, the Montagues, Neddie, heartbroken girls, being fed up, measles, the end of Fabina, hatred, madness, being insulted, girls who are crying, difficulty ,Corvus' disobedience,comforting Nina when she cries, seeing Fabian crying, danger, heartbreak, the main students being single, tension, Joy's rudeness, Fabian being heartbroken, disasters, her friends not believing her, couples breaking up and Corvus scaring her *Abillity: Flight, Speed, Strength, Pretending to be frozen *Wepons: Beak,Claws, *Fate: proves that Fabina is going to be a couple with help from Amber,Mick and Mara (In Story of Fabina),Happy that Joy won't threaten Fabina anymore (In Story of Fabina 2: Fabian and Nina's Relationship), became Jara's BFF, danced with the Jabian friendship paring and got her reward:Fabina being un-seprated and then hugged Fabian and Nina with the others and Osirisin,Sobek and Thoth(In Story of Fabina 3:House of Romance) Rescues Nina from being in danger. (In Story of Fabina 4: Searching from the Music), Claps when Linn led Nina to safety and got happy when Linn won the challenge(In Story of Fabina 5: Break the Spell for Love), *Quotes: "Don't worry Joyce,I'll help you with their issues in romance." (At the end of Story of Fabina) Fina General Information *Voiced By: Liz Callaway *Full Name: Finsterella Monica Bournermouth *Other Names: Fins, Kitty Spice, Mr. Blacktoes *Birthday: Janurary 18, 2011 *Gender: Female *Age: 11 (adolescent) *Traits: sweet, kind, caring, playful, innocent, gentle, childlike, cute, friendly, dependent, intellengent, understanding, serious, fun, girly, noble, naive, shy, polite, brave, determinated, helpful, orphaned, independent and beautiful. *Type: Black cat *Occupation: Corbierre's friend, Amber's current adoptive pet, Patrica and Alfie's adoptive pet (formerly), Mira's daughter, Tina and Mina's younger sister, Nabian's older sister, Maddie and Saddie's cousin and Anubis House pet *Affilinations: Anubis House *Goal: to know if Fabina becomes a couple or stays a friendship paring (In Story of Fabina), to prevent Joy from making Jabian happening (In Story of Fabina 2: Fabian and Nina's Relationship), To become Amfie's BFF in order to be adopted (In Story of Fabina 3: House of Romance), To rescue Nina so Nina can sing "Story of Fabina". (In Story of Fabina 4: Searching from the Music), To help Corbierre break the forgetness spell so Nina won't be brokenhearted anymore (In Story of Fabina 5: Break the Spell for Love) *Home: Anubis House, England *Relatives: Mira (mother/deceased), Tina and Mina (Older Sisters), Nabian (Younger Brother), Maddie and Saddie (Cousins) *Friends: Delores, Corbierre, Corvus, Hillary, Anubis, Anput, Kebechet, the main Residants of Anubis House, Anubis, Anput, Kebechet, Bastest, Ma'at, Horus, Hathor, Seshat, Joyce, Noa, Linn, Charlotte, Residants of Huis Anubis, Main Residants of Haus Anubis, Kate, Rachel, Patreddie and Pabian *Minions: Osirion, Sobek and Thoth (her babysitters) *Likes: being with Amber, milk, Patrica and Alfie taking care of her, Corbierre being brave, Nina's singing voice, music, spring, Fabina, helping her friends, her mother, visiting Haus Anubis, Amfie, consoling Nina and Fabian. *Dislikes: Amber not adopting her, rudeness, being left out and alone, Corbierre's cowardliness, People crying in grief, heatwaves, winter, Jabian, Linn being scared, Nina crying, Pifie, Fabian grieving. *Ability: speed, strength and jumping *Wepons: Teeth and Claws *Fate: amidts that Corbierre was right about Fabina turning into a couple (Story of Fabina), Tells Joy to not ruin Fabina and she accepts and claps when Fabian and Nina kissed. (Story of Fabina 2), Adopted by Amber when she became Amfie's BFF and hugged Nina and Fabian when un-separated by a kiss (Story of Fabina 3), Sees Nina singing "Story of Fabina" then goes back to Anubis House. (Story of Fabina 4), at the ball, she got happy when Nina and Fabian kissed. (Story of Fabina 5) *Quotes: "I guess you were right, Nina and Fabian are going to become a couple after all." (At the end of Story of Fabina) Delores General Information *Voiced by: Samantha Dorrence *Gender: Female *Age: 12 *Siblings and Cousins: Kate and Rachel (Younger Sisters), Patreddie (Younger Brother) and Pabian (Older Cousin) *Parents: Monuiqe and Mickbian *Occupation: House Dog, Vera's ex-pet, Mick and Joy's current pet, Kate, Rachel and Patreddie's older sister, Monuiqe and Mickbian's daughter, Pabian's younger cousin and Amina's best friend *Nickname(s): Big sister *First Appearance: Story of Fabina 3: House of Romance Curiosities *Favorite Food: Rasberries *Favorite Color: Cherry Pink *Favorite hobby: Sports *Favorite paring: Moy *Ideal Owner: Mick and Joy *Best Friends: Fina and Amina *Favorite Movies: Videoclips *Loves: Friendships and Relationships *Hates: Feudlisims and Rivalaries *Favorite Music: Classic-pop *Favorite Talent: Skateboarding and Racing *Favorite subject: Excercising Lessons *Favorite Potery: haikus Amina General Information *Voiced By: Nikita Ramsey *Gender: Female *Age: 15 *Siblings and Cousins: Amanda and Alexandra (Older Sisters) and Romania (Younger Cousin) *Parents: Bailey and Frantic *Occupation: Second House Bird, Amanda and Alexandra's younger sister, Bailey and Frantic's daughter, Romania's older cousin, Delores' best friend, Fina's friend, Corbierre's good friend, Hillary's roommate, Fabina shipper and a matchmaker of Anubis House *Nickname(s): Romance Lover and Namber *First Apperance: Story of Fabina 3: House of Romance Curiosities *Favorite Food: Strawberries *Favorite Color: Valentine's Day colors *Favorite hobby: making people fall in love and shipping Fabina *Favorite paring: Fabina *Ideal Roommate: Hillary *Best Friends: Delores and Hillary *Favorite Movies: Romantic Movies *Loves: Romance and couples *Hates: Heartbreaks and couples breaking up *Favorite Music: Love Songs *Favorite Talent: Matchmaking *Favorite subject: Couplelogey *Favorite Potery: Love Poems Songs The Story of Fabina by Nathalia Ramos (Nina Martin) 'The Story of Fabina' was sung by Nina and written by Amber. It was officially sung in Story of Fabina 4: Searching from the Music. Lyrics *The Story of Fabina, the Story of Fabina. *This is the Story of Fabina, that I like to tell * At arrival, I met a boy, who goes to a boarding school. *We met from eye to eye and he is nice to me. * When there's tears in my eyes, he checks to see I was okay and he'll make feel better when I was crying. * He is always friendly, nice, caring and loving to me but I think he's kind, loyal and really sweet to me. * When my ex-roommate is mean to me, he stands up for me and he doesn't like my ex-roommate's rudeness and that is why he and me become friends. *But, we are starting to like each other more than friends, he has feelings for me and I have a crush on him. *But, he lied to his friends that he's going to the prom with my ex-roommate so he can keep his feelings for me as a secret. * but, that made me heartbroken and sad. * But he asked me to prom and I was very happy. * We went to prom and my roommate crowned us as king and queen. *When the moment came up, he thinks I look beautiful and he doesn't take it back because he is in love with me. *He and me were at prom, we were slow dancing to our song and we looked into each other's eyes and we will share our first kiss. *And when my roommate and close friend were slow dancing, they looked at us and we were about to kiss. * When we kissed, everyone cheered and we are now a couple and our friends were happy and excited. *And that's the end for The Story of Fabina. Category:Browse